Storm, Fire and Passion
by pinkypunkful
Summary: After a terrible storm hits the Seireitei leaving everybody with no power, Shunsui and Rose try to make the best of the situation but only end up fighting. One Shot, Stand alone.


Storm, Fire and Passion

**Warning: contains Lemon,**

* * *

><p>The alarm came to life at half past seven in the morning and continued to beep until someone turned it off. A pale arm emerged from under the thick covers and gently pressed the off button on the alarm thus ending the annoying rhythmic beeping. Rose yawned loudly and stretched her muscles making her joints crack wonderfully. Academy classes started in an hour and if she wanted to make it on time then she had better start getting ready.<p>

"Too early…go back to sleep." Mumbled the giant, warm and hairy mass next to her.

"I can't." yawned Rose. If she said that she did not want to leave his side then she would find herself locked in his strong arms and then she would be really late for the academy.

"But it's too early to learn anything." yawned Shunsui while wrapping one of his arms around Rose's waist.

"I know. Now please let me go otherwise I am going to be very late."

"It's good to be late every now and then."

"Yes but I was late two days ago." Sighed Rose while gently removing his arm from around her waist.

"Mean," mumbled Shunsui before rolling over onto his stomach and falling back to sleep. Rose smiled down at the sleeping man in front of her. She did not know what she had done in her past life to deserve such a wonderful man but whatever it was it must have been rather heroic or kind.

It took her about fifteen minutes to have a shower and get changed into her red shitagi, and hakama and white kosode. Rose strapped Midnight Dancer to her waist (she had a zanjutsu class) before walking over to the bed and taking the risk of climbing onto Shunsui's back. The last time she climbed onto him in the morning he had somehow managed to get her trapped between his body and the mattress which had thus resulted in her being very late for the academy. That event was the reason she had been late on Tuesday. Rose climbed onto Shunsui's back and leaned down until her mouth was right next to his ear.

"I love you Shunsui." She said before kissing him on the cheek. Shunsui mumbled something incoherent before snuggling down further into the pillow. He was so adorable when asleep! Rose kissed his cheek again before climbing off his back and walking out of the room. Once she was in the kitchen she went about making porridge with lots of honey in it and a large mug of tea. She would have made breakfast for Shunsui, however she did not know when he would wake up and her culinary skills were terrible. She could bake an orgasmic batch of cupcakes but that was about it. Anything that was not baking was her down fall. As a result Shunsui did most to all of the cooking in the house. He did not mind as he believed it was just another way to seduce his 'darling Rose'. In reality it did not take much effort on his part to seduce her. Her body was annoying in that it was a slave to his. A simple smile and a few well-chosen words and she was his. She really hated how her body reacted to him. Sometimes Rose felt out of her league when she was with Shunsui as his sexual expertise was legendary. Why would someone like him want to be with someone as inexperienced as her? No! She would not go down that path. Shunsui loved her and that was all there was to it.

Rose jumped when she felt too large, warm arms wrap around her shoulder, pulling her into an equally warm chest.

"Sorry," murmured Shunsui in her ear.

"You just scared me. I thought you had gone back to sleep?" replied Rose while leaning back into the warm arms around her.

"And miss the opportunity to say goodbye to you?" He turned her around to face him and lowered his lips over hers. The kiss was light and loving, sending warmth right to the tips of Rose's fingers and toes. Maybe she should go back to bed with him? No! If she allowed it this time then she would never be able to deny him in the future.

"Come back to bed with me?" whispered Shunsui in her ear after they broke apart.

"I can't." replied Rose

Shunsui pouted and then exhaled in defeat. "Fine, I will just have to wait until you get back."

"I'm afraid you will have to."

"Don't worry I intend to use that time to the fullest extent without interruptions." Shunsui smiled devilishly down at Rose who shivered under his intense gaze.

"I fully expect you to do that." She replied.

He chuckled before kissing her on the forehead. "Aren't we a little greedy?" he teased.

"That is only because you have spoilt me."

"And I don't regret any of it." Shunsui smiled. "You should get going if you don't want to be late for the academy."

"My, my look who is finally conscious about the time." Teased Rose.

Shunsui did not reply and started to shepherd her to the door. "I got a hell butterfly a few moments ago from the twelfth division. They say that a powerful storm is approaching and it should hit late afternoon/early evening." He explained while handing Rose her black winter haori. It was simply too cold during the winter for squad members and academy students to be walking around in nothing but their uniform, therefore black winter haoris had been issued to everybody.

"If you can I want you to leave the academy early so that you can get home safely. If, however, you can't I want you to stay there until the storm has ended. I do not want you walking around in a storm." Continued Shunsui in a serious tone.

"I understand Shunsui." replied Rose while pulling on her grey woollen hat and gloves. She looked down at her feet.

"Your winter boots are in the cupboard." Said Shunsui. He watched as she walked to the cupboard and pulled up her brown winter boots.

"I'll try to get back as early as I can." Said Rose before walking up to Shunsui and kissing him on the lips. "Thanks for caring."

"Anytime." Replied Shunsui before kissing her again. He watched as she slid open the door and disappear into the grey morning light. He would not see her again until later that day. Shunsui sighed, turned around and walked back to bed. It really was too early in the morning.

* * *

><p>Deep down Rose was grateful that her Human World history Sensei had ended his lecture early to allow all the students to get back to their dorms or houses before the storm really picked up. Being a history nerd, she hated the idea of a shortened lecture, but then again she hated being without Shunsui even more. Rose packed up her bag and headed quickly for the exit. Outside she could hear the sound of rain beginning to fall. The storm would fully hit in about ten minutes meaning that she had about that much time to get home to Shunsui. If she used her fastest Shunpo she might be able to make it back without getting horrifically wet. Rose said goodbye to her friends and headed for the main gate. Except for a few jealous girls, most of the students had started to warm up to the idea that she was dating a Taicho. And as a result she had started to make friends at the academy. Although they were still a bit too nervous to go to the house of a Taicho in order to see her.<p>

Rose leapt off into her fastest Shunpo, the rain, which was now starting to pick up, crashed against her face and clothes. She was going to make it back before the storm hit and she was not going to be left stranded out in the middle of the Seireitei while a storm was brewing. The storm was really starting to pick up by the time Rose pushed open the gate that led into the garden the surrounded Shunsui's house. The strong icy winds were gushing around her, flattering her hakama to her legs. The snow, which had only just started to fall, was smacking her face and felt like someone was pushing needles into her cheeks. Rose ran from the gate to the front door while making sure not to slip on the path. The lights were on in the house which meant that Shunsui was home. Hopefully he had prepared either a giant mug of tea or hot chocolate. Rose opened the front door and dashed in, sighing when she came in contact with the warmth inside. The wonderful heat made her frozen cheeks, nose, ears and finger burn and tingle.

"Rose, is that you?" called Shunsui from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah," replied Rose while removing her soaking winter boots and placing them to the side. Next came her sodden black winter haori which she hung in a small cupboard by the door. Ice cold water dripped off the haori and fell with a pathetic splat on the floor.

"Don't hang it up in the cupboard otherwise it will never dry." Rose turned around and saw Shunsui, wearing nothing but his black shihakushō, leaning against the wall. She could see him look her up and down before a small smile appeared on his lips. He had to admit she looked adorable with her damp hair, soaking grey hat and gloves and bright red cheeks.

"I've lit a fire in the other room so you can dry your wet clothes and warm yourself up." He said while extending his hand out towards her. Rose pulled out her wet haori and handed it to Shunsui, who took it from her before turning around and leading the way out the room.

In the sitting room there was a large fire place with a roaring fire already burning inside of it. Next to the fire place, lying on two chairs was Shunsui's pink kimono and white haori. Rose walked up to the fire place and placed her hands out in front of her in order to warm them up. The heat warmed her freezing fingers and made it feel like thousands of small needles were penetrating her skin. It was not painful but neither was it comfortable.

"Here," said Shunsui while handing Rose a large mug of hot chocolate. "I felt you reiatsu approaching so I thought that maybe you would like the warm up with a nice mug of your favourite winter drink." He placed her soaking wet haori down next to his in order for it to dry. How very considerate of him to think about making her a mug of hot chocolate when she arrived back home. Is that love of what?

"Thank you Shunsui." smiled Rose before taking a sip of the drink. It was absolutely delicious.

"You can always pay me back later in bed." smiled Shunsui.

"I will consider that."

Shunsui pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her. He could taste the chocolate on her lips and it tasted delicious. Holding her in his arms like this was one of his favourite things to do.

There was a loud hissing noise and then all the lights in the room went out.

"The storm must have knocked out the power. I'll go get some candles." Shunsui lit a small kido ball in his hand and moved about searching for some candles.

"There are some in the small draw on top of your sake cupboard." Explained Rose.

There was the sound of items being shifted followed by a faint hiss of candles being lit. The room was now bathed in dim light as Shunsui approached Rose with two candles in his hand. He handed one to her.

"I guess we wait for the power to come back." Smiled Rose.

"Yeah…I guess."

There was a pause.

"So…anything eventful happen while you were at the academy?" He asked in order to start a conversation.

"If by eventful you mean that I go hit in the back of the head by a ball during our lunch hour then yes." Replied Rose while rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "It does not even hurt." She added when she saw the look of concern on his face.

"Who did it?" he asked.

"It's really no big deal Shunsui. I mean if I tell people it only gives them the satisfaction of knowing that they are annoying me. I just walk away."

"Who did it?" he asked again but this time with more force.

Rose sighed. She really did not like it when Shunsui got involved with stuff at the academy as it usually led to more teasing from jealous girls. But she could never deny him anything while he used that forceful tone. "It was a group of jealous girls. You know the ones who are jealous of me because I'm dating you."

"Which girl was it?" asked Shunsui.

"Koyanagi Umeko. But please don't do anything about it as you will only make the situation worse. She is just jealous of me." Pleaded Rose.

"Koyanagi you say." Shunsui placed his hand under his shin and stared off into the distance. He did not even bother to answer her plea as he suddenly seemed a million miles away. A small grin spread across his face.

Rose knew that look all too well and it always meant that he was reminiscing about a past lover. "Ok so who was it?" She asked.

"It was one of the maids. Her name was Nozaki Sakuro…she did this amazing thing with her legs." Shunsui chuckled. "She was a wild one."

"You know you always make me feel jealous when you talk about your past conquests and all the experience they have in pleasuring a man. It makes me feel inadequate". Admitted Rose. It was one of the few things she was really self-conscious about and always needed him to reassure her.

"I admit that you are not as experienced or as wild as the other women I have slept with, but that is why I love you. Your inexperience between the sheets is what I love about you." Smiled Shunsui.

Rose glared at him. "My inexperience?" Of course she called herself inexperienced all the time, but it still hurt when he said it to her.

"Yeah, I mean you don't like doing all the exotic things that I like and you are not as flexible or as sensitive as the others. However, you do have something different to offer, something better. I love you because…" Shunsui paused for a moment. "Actually I don't know why I love you. All I know is that you are different from the other girls and that is why I fell for you. You don't need to be exotic to entice me." He winked.

Rose felt the back of her eyes begin to burn. Could he have said anything crueller? But there was it, the proof that her lover compared her to all the other women he had slept with and that she did not measure up. And the worst part was that he did not know why he loved her.

"What do you mean when you say that you don't know why you love me? Do I mean anything to you?" Hissed Rose.

Shunsui knew that he had made a terrible mistake by saying those words. "What I meant to say was that I love you for you and not because of what you can or can't do." He reassured her.

"No you meant it when you said that you do not know why you love me. So I ask you again, do I mean anything to you?!" shouted Rose.

"Of course you mean something to me, I love you and that is all there is to it." stated Shunsui.

"How can you know that you love me when you just admitted that you don't know why you love me?!" hissed Rose while pointing a finger at Shunsui. What exactly was she to him? A simple whore who warmed his bed at night. Or maybe he did not know why he loved her and mainly kept her there because she was easy. If so then how dare he lead her on!

"I am starting to get a little annoyed by the fact that you don't believe me when I say that I love you and only you, and that you are all that I want." Stated Shunsui in a frustrated voice.

"Of course I don't believe you when you say that you love me because you said just a few seconds ago that you did not know why you loved me?!" shouted Rose. "I mean it is not very encouraging to hear your lover saying that he does not know why he loves you. Do you love me for my smile? Or because I can bake? Or do you not love me. Also, How can I believe you when you say that I am the only one when you constantly compare me to the thousands of other women you have slept with, you man whore! And then you conclude that I don't measure up to your sexual needs but that the other harlots you slept with do.

"You have it all wrong." Said Shunsui through clenched teeth. "I never said that you were bellow all the other women I have slept with. Just that you have something different to offer."

"But that 'something different' is inferior to what the others have to offer." Hissed Rose

"Stop putting words in my mouth!" exclaimed Shunsui while his reiatsu spiked momentarily with his anger. "Kami you are an annoying woman!"

"Well then if you are really that annoyed with me then why don't you just go and sleep with one of your many past conquests. I am sure one of them would spread their legs for you." Shouted Rose, now having to seriously fight in order to prevent her tears from falling. How had just a wonderful moment turned into a huge fight? The two of them had been holding each other in their arms and now they were standing facing each other and shouting.

"Trust me I would love to but sadly I am stuck here with you!" Shouted Shunsui, his anger finally blowing over. He immediately regretted his words when he saw the look of hurt on Rose's face. Her eyes, which had always reflected her inner emotions, were now full of hurt and sadness. A sadness that was there all because of him. In that moment Shunsui hated himself for making her feel like that.

"Rose I didn't mean to-." He started.

"SCREW YOU!" shouted Rose before marching out of the living room while trying hard not to sob too loudly.

"Rose please listen to me." Cried out Shunsui before following after her.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Rose without stopping her pace

"Rose listen!"

"NO!"

Shunsui was right behind her and so he reached for her shoulder with his hand. Rose slapped his hand way from her. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE." She screamed.

"Listen to me."

"NO!"

Shunsui grit his teeth in frustration. Tiring, frustrating woman! He did not mean to say what he had just said and yet Rose was refusing to listen to him. Rose stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it, preventing Shunsui from following her inside.

The door handle rattled irritably. "Rose open the door." stated Shunsui in a hard tone.

"Go away!" cried Rose

"Rose open this door!" snapped Shunsui, now becoming very annoyed by the situation. He was both angry at himself for saying the wrong thing, and frustrated at Rose for always bringing up the same argument. He loved her and only her so why was she constantly bringing up the fact that he had lived a wild life in the past?

"I SAID GO AWAY!" screamed Rose before letting out a small sob. It was not her fault that she had limited experience in pleasing a man and that she always felt a little self-conscious and unsure of herself when she tried to take control in the bedroom. She had heard that in the past Shunsui had slept with either very experienced or wild women who would fill his nights with hours of intense pleasure. And what did she have to offer? An unsure woman who hated being in control because she was so inexperienced that she had no idea what to do. Of course, her experience between the sheets had doubled since she had started sleeping with him. But it was still not enough. Rose thought back to the time when she tried to spice things up in the bedroom by giving Shunsui a lap dance. She had gone out especially and bought a lacy pink, see-through babydoll top with matching thong in order to entice him. Shunsui had been happy to comply with the idea of having a lap dance and had difficulty keeping his hands to himself. However, when Rose started the dance she started to feel self-conscious about herself. I mean it did feel rather silly waving her bottom around and shimmying in front of her lover. The high point was when she slid right off his lap onto the floor, much to both their surprise. Shunsui had laughed out loud before picking up a rather startled Rose off the floor and carrying her off to the bed. Shunsui had later claimed that the whole experience had been 'arousing and interesting' but sadly that was not enough. Rose wanted her lover to experience an intensely pleasurable moment and not just an 'interesting' incident. Ever since then she had been too scared to do anything adventurous and that made her feel scared. What if Shunsui got bored and wanted his wild and experience sex back? Him walking out on her would be the most painful she would have ever experienced. There were so many other women in the Seireitei who were more experienced than Rose so why did Shunsui want to stay with her when she could only partially satisfy him?

"Rose." said Shunsui through the door in a gentle tone. The same tone he used when he was trying to comfort or express his sorry for her. No, she did not want his sympathy.

"Rose." said Shunsui when he heard no reply.

"Rose," he was starting to get annoyed again.

There was a pause.

"Open this damned door Rose!" He shouted while banging on the door. There was still no answer so he exhaled loudly sat down on the floor with his back resting against the bathroom door. Rose, darling, beautiful, annoying, frustrating, wonderful Rose. What did it take to convince her that he loved her and only her? He could hear her sobbing through the door of the bathroom and it hurt him deeply knowing that he was the one who caused them.

"Look, I'm sorry I said what I did. I won't lie to you. Sleeping with those women was incredibly enjoyable. But being with you is better then what any of those other women had to offer. You are like a breath of fresh air to my lungs. The other women were all the same, they would wear the same red lipstick and revealing clothes. But you, you are different because you do not need any of that to be beautiful and unique. You are an amazing woman because you are not afraid to challenge me. You respect my title but you do not let it intimidate you. And as for me being a noble, well you don't want my money or my name. You are the only woman who I am attracted to who only wants me for me. The other women either wanted me for my body or for my title and it was rather sickening. And as for your supposed lack of experience. I admit that you are not as experienced as the other women that I have slept with but that is what makes you special. I love the way I can make you blush in bed when I say or do something. And as for you not taking charge in the bed, well, it only makes the rare times that you do all the more special. In fact every moment with you is special. There is something about you that makes every touch, kiss…everything seem all the more intense. You're intoxicating and I love it. You make me sleeping with you a magical moment." Shunsui rested his head against the door. "And when I go to bed with you," he continued after a short pause, "I feel safe and secure because I know that in the morning you will still be there. Yes I know that you get up early in the morning to go to the academy but you still pause for a moment to kiss me goodbye even when you think that I am asleep. By the way your goodbye kisses always wake me up. I need you Rose, I need you more than you think I do…because…because you are the only one who makes the nightmares go away. So please believe me when I say that there is and will only be you…and that I can't leave you, won't leave you. Please, Rose, open the door." The temperature in the room had dropped significantly since the power went out. Shunsui tried very hard not to shiver, it really was getting cold. The only source of heat came from the small candle Shunsui had lit before and had placed on the ground next to him. The power outage had also knocked out the heating system (which was powered by electricity) hence the reason why the house felt freezing. If Shunsui was cold then Rose must be freezing lying on the clod hard bathroom floor.

"I am going to go check on the fire in the other room. When you are ready you can come and join me there." Sighed Shunsui. There was no point trying to coax her out of the bathroom when she obviously did not want to talk to him. He had said everything that he wanted to say and he knew that she had heard everything he had said. All he had to do now was wait and see if she would forgive him for his cruel words. He would give her ten minutes of peace before he returned and removed the bathroom door from its hinges. He did not want his darling Rose to freeze to death.

* * *

><p>The floor of the bathroom was very cold and very uncomfortable. Rose could feel her shoulder beginning to cry out in agony as the cold tiles felt brutally cold and hard against it. She knew that Shunsui was no longer sitting on the other side of the door and that both reassured and unsettled her. It was nice that she could now lie there collecting her thoughts without feeling pressured to reach a conclusion by his presence. However, his presence was what reassured her the most. Deep down Rose knew that he would return. It was just not in Shunsui's nature to leave her completely alone when he knew that he had hurt her. But when he had said those words before there had been no doubt in them. Did he really mean what he had said before? More importantly, were the tender words he had spoken through the bathroom door all true? Did he really mean what he had said? Was she really the one who was holding their relationship back with her insecurities? Deep down Rose knew that she had nothing to worry about and that Shunsui had proven on many occasions that it was she the one he wanted. She had heard stories from Rangiku of times when Shunsui had gone out to the bars at night (he did still have a life beyond her just like she did) and had gently but forcefully removed many scantily dressed women who had tried to flirt their way into his lap. He had told stunningly beautiful women that he was taken. But most heart-warming of all was when he told women that he was taken, and smiled to himself about it as if he was remembering a particularly nice thought. Rose did not doubt Rangiku's words as she had no reason to lie to her. Rose had trusted Shunsui's actions in the past so she had no reason to doubt his words now. A relationship was all about taking chances right?<p>

The door to the bathroom slid open and out stepped Rose. The bedroom was dark and empty, the only light coming from the lone candle in her hand. The room was also freezing. It was so cold that she could see her breath in front of her. There was no point staying in the freezing cold bedroom so Rose headed for the exit, stopping only to pull on another haori over her academy uniform. It was only when she was halfway out the door did she realise that she had put on one of Shunsui's haoris. The fabric was thick, soft and a dark red colour with a black swirling pattern on it. The haori was one he had bought earlier that week when Nanao had insisted that he bought more winter clothes. For such a powerful Taicho it was rather peculiar to see how much he was bossed around. But Shunsui never minded, he liked strong women who liked to challenge his authority…to a point. Rose would never dream of disobeying a direct order from him. She knew his limits and knew where there was a big red line that she should never cross unless she had a very, very good reason.

Rose slide open the door to the living room and saw that the fire was still roaring and that the room was filled with the glow of many candles. Outside, the storm raged with howling wind that made the windows rattle. It made her feel nice and safe, standing inside the warm living room while the nasty storm raged outside. She wondered if anybody was out on patrol that night. It would be a very cruel thing to do, sending your subordinates out in the storm like this. Rose walked up to the window and peered outside. It was so dark outside that she could barely make out the tree which stood approximately ten meters away bowing down against the force of the wind. It also looked like the rain storm that had ambushed Rose on her way back from the academy had started to fall as snow. Maybe if she was lucky there would be snow on the ground the next day. It was one of the few things Rose loved about winter in the Seireitei as she had never had the experience of playing in the snow when she was a human. It simply never snowed enough in London and when it did it was merely a dusting. When it stopped storming outside, Rose was going to pull on her boots and go dance in the snow. Shunsui would scold her lightly later when he woke up and discovered that his darling Rose was covered head to toe in snow. However, Rose knew that he secretly loved it when he saw her in the snow. Her cheeks were bright red and her smile was worth a million bucks. He was only scolding her for show. For the time being, Rose was going to let the storm blow its course while she stayed inside with a warm mug of tea….oh wait there was not power so she could not make a cup of tea. Damn! What an inconvenience.

"The department of research of development sent a hell butterfly round a few minutes ago saying that the generator was more broken than they expected meaning that it was going to take a lot longer to get the power back. That poor hell butterfly looked half dead by the time it reached my finger." Rose turned around and saw Shunsui leaning against the doorframe with a cup of sake in his hand. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the fact that Rose was wearing his haori. "You are wearing my brand new haori." He said in a tender tone after a while. "It looks very good on you." He started to walk towards her, cautiously, as if she was an animal that he did not want to scare away.

Rose looked deep into his eyes and saw the tenderness and love that shone in them. She had made her decision in the bathroom that she was going to trust this man and so instead of running away from him, she ran towards him. Shunsui saw Rose running towards him and open his arms wide to accept her into a loving embrace. It felt so nice to hold her in his arms again. All he wanted to do was hold her close like this but he knew that they had to talk about their argument.

"Rose…I am so sorry for what I said to you. I would never leave you for another woman and I don't know why I even said that." Said Shunsui in a sincere tone. He needed her to understand that he not meant what he had said. Rose stayed quiet for a moment.

"I-I forgive you Shunsui." She said after a pause. The arms around her tightened and she could feel her lover's body relaxing against hers. "And I am also sorry for calling you a whore…you are just a-just a."

"A very experienced person," chuckled Shunsui. "But I think a man whore is a very good description of me. I have not been very saint like in the past." There was a pause. "What I said outside the bathroom was correct." He continued in a serious tone after a while. "I do need you more than you think. Without you I would be lost. And about those other women, well, you are many, many times better than them. To me it does not matter how much experience you have because all that matters to me is that you are still there in the morning when I wake up. And…I do rather enjoy showing you new things."

Rose pulled back from his chest and looked up into his eyes "But it is this difference in experience that bothers me. I mean…aren't you getting bored of having a woman underneath you who has no idea how to pleasure you?" She stated.

"There was always going to be a difference of experience considering that we are both different ages. And you do know how to pleasure me…you are just not as experienced as the other women, which is what I love about you." Explained Shunsui.

"But, but"

"Look if I really wanted an experienced woman I would have started dating one. But you see I get very bored with them. You, on the other hand can pleasure me both outside and in between the sheets. Your intelligence and curiosity means that I can have enjoyable, lengthy conversations with you which I could never have with the other women. And when I finally get you in between the sheet you can pleasure me to the point where I feel like I want to explode. Please believe me when I say that you are better." Shunsui rested both his hands on her shoulders and looked straight down into her eyes.

Rose blinked and then exhaled. "I believe you. And I am sorry that I keep having to make you reassert your love for me.

"I will shout out my love out for you on top of the eighth division everyday if it helps you."

"Can you just say that you love me quietly while we are lying in bed together? Plus I think your Fukutaicho would get a little annoyed if you did shout out your love for me on top of the eighth division."

Shunsui chuckled. "How true my darling. I guess I will just have to whisper it in your ear whenever I am next to you. Come to think of I am I close to you now." He leaned down until his mouth was level with her ear. "I love you Rose." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Shunsui"

"That is always good to hear. Now I hope you're hungry because I was able to pull together a small feast of cold food just for the two of us."

"What did you make?" asked Rose.

"Sushi, Onigiri and sandwiches." Replied Shunsui.

"Sounds like a picnic." Replied Rose as she allowed herself to be led unto the kitchen by her lover.

"Exactly."

The two of them ate through their cold dinner while talking about their day, their past argument forgotten. Shunsui laughed while Rose explained to him her most recent Kido fail. Outside the storm raged while the two of them sat in perfect tranquillity.

"We should really do one of these in the summer." Stated Rose while she helped Shunsui clean up their impromptu picnic.

"Does my darling Rose want to picnic with me in the summer?"

"Yes, under the stars."

"I'll see what I can do." Replied Shunsui before bending down and stealing a kiss. "Now go and sit by the fire and let me finish cleaning up here." He order gently.

"Ok." Rose kissed him quickly before leaving the room. The fire was still crackling away in the fire, casting light around the room. The many candles that Shunsui had previously lit had extinguished meaning that the only light in the room came from the fire. Rose had no idea how much longer the power outage was going to last and she had no idea what Shunsui and herself were going to do while waiting for it to come back. It was too cold to go to bed and there was not enough light for reading. She supposed that she could play a game with him but he was always much better at it then she was and so the game only really lasted a few minutes. Rose walked over to the fire and stared down into the flames. There was one other thing the two of them could do…

"My darling Rose looks lost in thought. Care to share what is bothering you?"

Rose turned around and saw Shunsui standing in the doorway with a glass of sake in his hand. He lifted the glass to his lips and took and sip before lowering in again.

"Shunsui," said Rose in a sensual, bedroom voice which caused her lover to raise his eyebrows at her. "Make love to me".

Shunsui placed his empty sake dish on the empty coffee table while continuing to stare at her. "As much as I would love to, darling, I fear that our bedroom is too cold for our naked bodies."

Rose walked up to him, making sure to sway her hips. She could feel his eyes on her hips and it heated her blood. When she was right in front of him she started to run her hand up and down his exposed chest. "I was not talking about the bedroom." Rose whispered sensually in his ear before delicately biting down on it.

Shunsui growled deep in his throat, his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to his body. "And what were you thinking of my darling." He whispered.

"Make love to me in front of the fire".

Shunsui looked down at his lover and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You want me to make love to you in front of the fire place?"

"Yes." She started to slowly lead him towards the fire place. It was one of the few things Rose had seen on the TV and had wanted to try it out for herself. The people on the TV seemed to enjoy it so why should she not try it? It was also a little cute to see her lover a little unsure of himself. "I want to have hot, sweaty, slow, and passionate sex with you in front of this fire place." Whispered Rose when she had finally led Shunsui to the spot where she wanted him to devour her.

"But why the fire place?" asked Shunsui. The idea of having Rose so close to a fire while his attention was otherwise…distracted did not bode well with him. Gory images of him thrusting too hard into her and causing her to tumble into the fire plastered him mind. He looked at the fire place. There was a small safety fence that surrounded the fire that prevented burning wood from rolling onto the floor. Maybe it would protect Rose. And then again they were standing at a safe distance from the fire so maybe there was not such a high health risk. However, Rose was involved and he was not going to do anything that had a small hint of a health risk while she was around. She was precious to him.

Shunsui never got another rational thought out as Rose walked forwards and tugged his sash free. "I have always wanted to make love in front of a fire. And now that there is a power cut going on I think this is the perfect opportunity to try it out." Whispered Rose before getting to her knees and slowly removing the lower portion of his shihakushō.

"Rose…maybe you should stop and think about this for a while." Said Shunsui with a hint of desperation in his voice. His darling Rose would always jump head first into things without thinking about the consequences and Shunsui worried that sex in front of the fire was just another one of her crazy ideas.

But nothing was going to stop Rose now that she had her lover's naked member right in front of her. Even in its placid form it still looked wonderful. She could not wait to ride it when it was fully erect.

"Please stop for a moment and think darling…Ahhh" groaned Shunsui. The rest of his sentence was cut off when his devilish Rose slowly ran her tongue up the underside of his member resulting in pleasure running up his spine. He needed to stop her fast otherwise he would no longer have the strength or the will to do so.

But Rose was not going to allow Shunsui the time to think as she closed her lips around the top of his semi erect member and started to suck. She could feel him twitching and growing in her mouth which only caused the burning desire inside of her to increase. She could feel the heat from the fire gently seeping through her clothes, warming her cold skin. Rose lifted one hand up and caressed Shunsui's balls making him gasp out loud. It always made her feel so powerful knowing that a few licks here and there could make such a powerful man putty in her hands…or in this case mouth. Once Shunsui was fully erect, Rose wrapped her free hand around the base of his member in a tight grip and slowly pumped him.

"Ahh…Rose…faster." Panted Shunsui, his hips thrusting in time with her hands. With every stoke she made he could feel his sanity leaving him. He looked down at her and could not stop the groan that passed by his lips when he was her, illuminated by the light of the fire with her hands wrapped tightly around his throbbing member. He imagined what her body would look like trapped underneath his while he repeatedly plunged into her wetness. He pictured her flushed and wet from both the heat of the fire and his masterful ministration on her body. The picture of her writhing, sweaty and hot underneath him made whatever was left of his sanity snap. Screw the danger of the fire, he was going to show his love what pleasure was.

Rose was just about to put Shunsui back into her mouth when she felt him crouch down in front of her and wrap his arms around her waist. She squealed when he suddenly stood up and crushed her body to his, his hands gripping her bottom. Rose wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned when their sexes rubbed together. The roughness of her hakama on her most sensitive area was enhancing the already burning desire inside of her. She needed him.

"So you want me to make love to you in front of the fire." Murmured Shunsui, his hot breath gushing against her neck.

"Yes." Mewled Rose.

"You want to feel my hardness inside of you." He latched onto her ear and bit down hard making her gasp in pleasure.

"Y-yes."

He kissed her deeply, plundering her hot mouth, his tongue dancing erotically with hers. Rose sank her nails into his clothed shoulders and moaned against his lips. The feel of his hard member and her rough hakama rubbing against her core along with his dominant lips on her made her want to scream in sensory overload. The heat from the fire was not helping matters either. Shunsui slipped his hand down the back of her hakama, over her glorious round cheeks and right up to her wet core. He could feel her arousal starting to soak her panties.

"Hmm Rose," he groaned. "You are already soaking." He started to run his finger up and down her covered, wet slit making her moan loudly. It did not take long for him to find her clit and when he did she could only wail as intense pleasure coursed through her body.

"Shunsui." moaned Rose. She tried to trust her hips up and down along his glorious finger in order to create more friction. However Shunsui stopped her efforts with a well-placed arm around her waist.

"Shh Rose. Let me take care of you." He whispered in her ear before crushing his lips with her again in a wet, sloppy kiss. He could tell when Rose was reaching completion as her moans became more desperate and high pitched, along with the increase in her juices soaking his hand. Rose pulled back from his lips and cried out as her inner muscles clamped down hard before breaking out into a series of uncontrollable contractions. Pleasure swamped her mind making her unable to think. All she could do was sink her nails into his shoulder and cry out into his neck.

Shunsui waited until her orgasm had ended before slowly laying her down on the floor next to the fire. The heat coming from the flames washed over the two of them, heating their already boiling blood. Rose looked absolutely delectable lying on the floor with her cheeks flushed in post orgasmic bliss and sweat shinning on her forehead.

"Shunsui, please, show what pleasures you can give a woman." Moaned Rose while writhing on the floor. The orgasm she had just experience had done nothing to relieve the need that was burning inside of her.

"Demanding little thing are we?" chuckled Shunsui before pulling off the remainder of his clothes. Rose looked up at the man she loved in all his glory and felt the air rush out of her lungs. He looked mouth-watering good with taunt muscles, tan skin and chest hair. Shunsui was considerably hairier than any man she had seen but that was one of the reason she felt so attracted to him. Moreover his body hair was considerably softer then she had imagined it to be. She paused when her eyes met his dark brown ones as he was looking at her with such tenderness and lust that it made her mouth dry. God this man was beautiful…and he belonged to her. And then her eyes moved down to his member, his gloriously erect member standing tall and proud. A few drops of pre cum were starting to leak from the dip and run smoothly down to the base, highlighting the veins and making it glow in the light of the fire. He was a large man so it was understandably that his member would also be large. The idea that soon that piece of flesh would be thrusting into her made Rose blush ever so slightly.

Shunsui saw his lover stare at his member, making him smile. He grabbed himself and started to pump, almost laughing out loud at the look on Rose's face. She looked transfixed.

"You know if you continue to look at me like that I might blush." He teased lightly. He saw her swallow while still staring at him. It always boosted his ego to see her go speechless over his erection.

"But I feel at a disadvantage." Shunsui continued in a relaxed voice. "Take your clothes off Rose but leave your bra and panties on." He winked down at her. It took a few moments for his words to register inside of her but after a while she started to move. Shunsui watched as Rose untied her sash and pulled down her red hakama to reveal her creamy legs and purple cotton panties. Next came her white kosode and red shitagi to reveal her magnificent breast which were covered by…

"Bindings darling Rose?" questioned Shunsui while raising his eyebrow at her. His hand, which had been slowly pumping his shaft while watching her undress, had stopped its ministrations.

"I had a zanjutsu and hakudo class today at the academy." She explained. "I know that they are not flattering but I have to wear them otherwise it hurts when I move about." She blushed and tried to cover her flattened chest with her arm.

Shunsui grinned and sat down on the floor next to her. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear. Now, let me just unwrap you." His hand moved down and pulled Rose up against him, his lips searching for hers. She moaned throatily when his mouth devoured hers while his hands worked on unwrapping the bindings. Over and over his hands would caress her skin while he removed the bindings from around her chest. Finally he had her free and with a sigh, Rose melted further into his hold. She hated wearing bindings as it always felt like someone had wrapped a tight band aid around her chest. It was really uncomfortable. Shunsui ran his hands up and down her back, feeling her silky smooth skin. Unlike him, her body had not been scared from war and he wanted to keep it that way.

Slowly he lowered the two of them down onto the floor next to the fire while still kissing her deeply. The heat from the fire on their naked flesh had both a warming and arousing affect. Shunsui kissed down Rose's collarbone until he reached her pink nipples. With expert skill he teased both nipples with either his hand or his mouth making Rose moan or gasp as white hot pleasure coursed through her. With each glorious suck or tweak of her nipple her inner walls would flutter. Shunsui teased her until she was seconds away from her peak before stopping. He chuckled darkly when she growled loudly.

"Patience my darling." He teased.

"Please." Panted Rose while thrusting her pelvis up towards him in order to entice him to take her.

"But I thought you wanted me to show you how much pleasure I could give a woman." Rose paused for a moment in order to consider his words. But Shunsui did not wait for her to answer. He positioned his face in front of her core and slowly removed her soaking panties. Her sweet, glorious scent hit his nostril and made his member throb. Although she smelt intoxicating he knew that she would taste even better.

Rose cried out loudly when she felt his warm tongue run along the length of her slit causing her inner walls to clench slightly. Over and over his tongue teased her entrance, making her mewl in absolute pleasure. Then slowly he inserted his tongue in between her folds. He kept her on the edge of orgasm which only resulted in the white hot pleasure she was experiencing to become more and more intense. The heat from the fire and the feel of his tongue gently caressing her most sensitive area was mind boggling and almost too much for her.

"You taste a delicious as always." Winked Shunsui when he finally pulled away from her core with her juices shinning on his lips. His statement made her blush. "But I think it is time to move onto to more…exciting things." He added.

Rose almost squealed in excitement when she saw him more up her body and position their sexes next to each other. It was only then did Shunsui realise how painfully hard he was. God he felt like he could explode. The heat from the fire meant that the two of them were perfectly comfortable to wonder around in the nude. Moreover the light from the fire bathed their two bodies in an orange glow while casting the rest of the room in shadows. It was like they were in their own little world and nothing beyond the glow of the fire mattered.

Shunsui gently grabbed Rose's hips and eased his member into her warm folds hissing loudly at the wonderful feel of her heat and wetness around him. Rose sighed contently at the contact and wrapped her arms around his shoulder in order to pull him closer to her. She wanted more skin on skin contact. Slowly, the two of them made love in from of the fire, the heat of which was spurring them on. Rose's skin positively glowed in the light and when she opened her eyes they sparkled. It was truly a sight to behold. Shunsui slowly yet forcefully thrusted into her while gently caressing her skin. Every touch of his hand or thrust were purely made in order for her to experience maximum pleasure. He wanted to show to her that she truly did mean everything to him. Rose felt his presence all around her and in her which only made her feel more secure. And the way he looked down with raw passion at her only made her feel loved. She was did not know what look she had in her eyes but she was staring back at him with all the love she felt for him. He must have seen something as his thrust became rather erratic for a moment. The heat from the fire and their two bodies spurred the two of them on until there was nothing between them but pleasure and love.

"I love you." Grunted Shunsui

"I love you to." Panted Rose.

And when the two of them came they came together, crying out their release. Shunsui collapsed forward, panting loudly while trying to get his thoughts under control. Rose lay there, underneath him loving the way his body pressed into hers. She knew that after a while his weight would become uncomfortable but for the time being she was just going to enjoy it. They may not have made love as vigorously as they normally did but what they had just done felt, on many levels, even better. The times when Shunsui brutally thrusted into her until she almost passed out from the intensity of it were incredibly pleasurable. But when they made love in front of the fire Rose could feel and see the weight of Shunsui's love her for…and that heated her blood more that any earth shattering orgasm ever could. In that moment Rose vowed that she would never doubt Shunsui's love for her unless given substantial evidence that he had moved on.

She felt him stir above her and all too soon she felt the weight of his body being removed from on top of her. Instantaneously she could feel the loss of heat that had nothing to do with the fire.

"Please don't." Her words had tumbled out of her mouth in such a desperate tone that it made him pause and look down at her.

"Rose what is wrong?" asked Shunsui with concern in his voice.

"Hold me close." She asked before blushing a deep red. Sometimes it was really embarrassing how much she wanted him.

He grinned before rolling onto his side and pulling her close to his body, her back to his front. He threw one of his legs over her and wrapped both his arms around her in order to cocoon her to his body.

"Like this?" he asked.

Rose nodded her head before snuggling down into his embrace. With his warm soft chest pressing down into her and the glow from the fire in front of her, she left like she was in heaven.

"Why the fire place?" asked Shunsui after a long pause.

"Donno. I guess I have always wanted to try it. In most tacky romance movies the two lovers always make love in front of a fire and I guess that made me want to try it." replied Rose

"So what did you think of the experience?"

"It was toe curlingly good."

Shunsui grinned widely. "I thought the experience was rather mind boggling myself."

"So you want to try it again sometime?" Asked Rose with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Yes. Usually I don't like long winters but now I that I have been introduced to something new I am starting to enjoy the season more. They say that this winter is going to be a long one which translates into you and me spending a long time making love in front of this fire place." Shunsui bent down and kissed Rose's shoulder affectionately.

"And to think that you were at first against the idea of getting a fire place." Teased Rose.

"At first I was a little apprehensive of getting one as thought the idea of you and a fire in the same place was not a good idea." Replied Shunsui.

"What is that supposed to mean." Asked Rose with a hint of steel in her voice.

"That I did not want you catching fire or anything." he smiled teasingly down at her.

"I am not a baby. I do know who to handle and fire." Huffed Rose. She crossed her hands across her chest and exhaled loudly signalling to Shunsui that she was not happy.

But Shunsui knew better then to believe that Roes was actually angry at him, so he decided to tease her some more. "What about last Saturday when you tried to light the fire and nearly set fire to your hair?" He had been sitting on the couch while watching his darling trying to light a fire. She had built an impressive pile of wood and had managed to get a small licker of a fire going. The problem was that while she was kneeling down her hair was getting closer and closer to the fire. Shunsui could only imagine what would happen next which is what prompted him to remove Rose from next to the fire and tell her that she was never to go near the fire again. The image of Rose setting herself on fire was the primarily reason he had been a little apprehensive to make love right next to it.

"I had everything under control. You were the only one having a man fit which resulted in me being banned from going near the fire." Huffed Rose.

"I only did that because I love you." Shunsui kissed her cheek and slowly started to work his way towards her lips. He rolled her onto her back before covering her lips with his in a light, sensual kiss that heated their blood. His tongue ran along her lower lip, begging for entry into her mouth. With a sigh she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to plunder her.

The two of them broke apart when breathing became an issue.

Shunsui bent down and whispered in Rose's ear. "Let me tell you a secret." He said after a pause

"What?"

"I have never made love or fucked in front of a fire before." He whispered.

Rose rolled over to face him and stared at him in disbelief. "Never?!" she stated incredulously.

"Never," smiled Shunsui. Rose was always very adorable when she was confused.

"How?"

"Fire places are not a common thing in the Soul Society. It is only recently that they have started to pop up. Come to think of it we only had ours put in recently." Explained Shunsui.

"So you never had sex in front of a fire place?" asked Rose again.

Shunsui shook his head with an innocent look on his face. "In fact I did not know it was a thing until a few minutes ago." He said after a short pause.

Rose looked at him incredulously for a moment before bursting out laughing. Oh the irony. "You don't think the situation is a little funny." She said after a pause in her laughter.

"Enlighten me."

"Just a few hours ago we were having an argument about how you were constantly comparing me to your over conquests". Explained Rose.

"Correction, I believe it was you who believed that I was comparing you." Added Shunsui

Rose narrowed her eyes and then exhaled. She would not bring up that old argument. It was hopefully well and truly resolved. "Anyway. You did not know about having sex in front of a fire place until only recently when I introduced the concept to you. You see, I can add new things to your huge repertoire of sexual acts." She smiled widely before placing her hand over his heart. She could feel the rhythmic beating of his heart under her palm. "Now we have something that is truly ours. Something that has not been shared by others." She added in a lower tone.

Shunsui placed his free hand over Rose's. "You already have something that is yours and yours only. Something that I have never given to anybody in the past. It is yours to keep."

"But you have had previous lovers in the past that you have loved. I can't be the only one."

"I had previous lovers that I thought I loved." Corrected Shunsui. "You are the only woman that I love, Rose Bentley, and the only woman I will ever love." He looked down at her with such love in his eyes that it took her breath away.

Rose did not know what to say so she said what her heart wanted her to say. "I love you Shunsui Kyoraku."

Shunsui stared down at her with wide eyes for a moment before leaning down and kissing her deeply on the lips. "I love you too."

"You know...the fire is still burning." Smiled Rose. To add emphasise to her words she hooked her leg over his waist and pressed her core to his member.

Shunsui chuckled. "My dear, sweet, devilish Rose…you know exactly what I want." And with that he rolled until he had her pinned under him. For the next hour no words were exchanged between the two of them, only harsh breathes and cries of pleasure. And when the lights came back on, Shunsui only turned them back off again and resumed where they had left off. Making love by a fire was now one of his favourite things. Kami he could not wait until the next power outage.

* * *

><p>A soft grey light flooded through the shutters on the window and landed across Rose's face making her squint. She groaned and opened her eyes. She was lying on her side facing the window and sliding door that led onto the porch. There was a small gap in the shutters allowing her to see out into the garden. She and Shunsui had made love in front of the fire until it had died down. After that Shunsui had carried her back to their bed where they promptly collapsed and fell asleep immediately. Normally when Rose woke up the following day after hours of endless sex she would feel a deep pain inside of her that ached whenever she moved. But this time round she only felt content. It might have been because Shunsui had been extra gentle with her. Speaking of the man, he was currently wrapped around her with his face buried in her hair. Shunsui was fast asleep which was no surprise considering all the activity he had done last night and early morning.<p>

It was only then that Rose noticed how white the small slip of garden she could see was. Could it be? She leapt out of bed and ran the window. After pulling back the shutter she saw that the entire garden was covered in about two feet of white fluffy snow. It looked absolutely beautiful. Thick dollops of snow clung to the many trees and hedges in the garden. Rose could not wait to go pull on her boots and run in the snow. Maybe she would build a snowman? Or maybe she would throw a few snow balls at Shunsui? it did not matter so long as she was outside in the snow.

There was a soft groan behind her making her turn around. Shunsui had one eye partially open and was looking at her with curiosity.

"Come back to bed darling." He mumbled while opening his arms.

Rose did not need to be asked twice. She leapt into his arms and sighed contently when he pulled her close to his chest. The snow outside could wait, for the time being she was going to lie in bed with the man she loved…and would always love.

THE END

**Hi Guys, I had this idea floating around in my head for a long time and now I finally had the time to write it down. I hope the story was not too sweet and fluffy. Anyway please review or favorite. :) **

**For those waiting for the sequel to 'The Interesting Yet Traumatic Life of Rose Bentley' I am hoping to start releasing it in January. However, If I have more time (sadly I do have a lot of work) I might release it sooner. But being a nice person (or cruel depending on how you see it), I have included a second sneak peek at the bottom. If you want to see the other sneak peak scroll down to the bottom of 'The Dangers of Messaging' and it is there. Enjoy. :) **

* * *

><p><span><em>Sneak Peak for the sequel for 'The Interesting Yet Traumatic Life of Rose Bentley'<em>

Shunsui raced into his house, hoping, no begging that he was not too late. He did not even bother to remove his sandals and just proceeded to march through the house.

"Rose!" He called out in hope that she was there. But something was wrong, the house was too quiet and empty.

He tried the kitchen first and found it to be empty. The only thing out of place was a shattered mug on the floor with a puddle of cold tea around it.

Now Shunsui was really starting to panic "ROSE!" He shouted out more desperately this time. Where was she? He ran into the living and saw on the coffee table a folder piece of paper with his name on it. Rose had often left him small notes informing him that she would be out and at what time she would be back. But there was something off about the note on the coffee table. Shunsui walked over to it and opened it.

_Shunsui,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone. I don't know what happened between us, but I know that we are no longer the couple we were a few months ago. Something changes between us that drove the two of us further apart. I think it was the mission you were given back in September. You became more and more stressed and started to entrust more in Lisa than me. But this is not me being angry at you or Lisa, I am glad that there is someone you can entrust your heart with. Sadly that person is not me. Please don't be angry, you were never good at giving me your heart which is understandable as we are a million miles apart. It was Lisa who made me see this. She was always very critical of our relationship and now I can see why. I was not the right person for you and I never could be. I can't challenge you intellectually like Ise-san or Ukitake Taicho and I can't make you laugh or play games with you like Lisa could. I was stubborn and selfish to think that I could keep you interested for so long. So please thank Lisa for me because if it was not for her I would not have the strength to do what I am doing. _

_I accept that in the past I have angered you and dishonoured you and I am sorry for that. Thinking back you had every right to punish me the way you did three days ago. And as for love? Well it became harder and harder to love as you constantly pushed me away. And soon the love I came to feel for you turned into something toxic inside my heart that hurt whenever I thought of you. It became unbearably painful to be with you. However I simply could not leave you, even if it hurt me to the point of tears I could not leave you. But now I have found the strength to do so as I have finally realised that it is the best thing to do. And so I am leaving you and never coming back. Please don't try and find me because I do not want to be found. _

_Before I go there is one thing I want to tell you: I will always love you not matter how much you hurt me. And as for Lisa, tell her she won. I am tired of fighting for a relationship that was never meant to be. Goodbye Shunsui Kyoraku, I will always love you. _

_Your Rose x_

Shunsui stared down at the note blankly. He had been too late. Rose was gone. What, what had happened between them? How could something like this have happened?

"Taicho?"

He looked up to see Nanao standing cautiously in the doorway with her eyes full of sadness.

"Taicho, the Soutaicho has ordered all the division except for the fourth, the fifth and the twelfth to start searching for Rose Bentley. He has also order Hitsugaya Taicho to lead the search. Sir, the eighth division is ready to deploy." She said in a cautious tone.

Shunsui slowly got to his feet with Rose's note still help in his hand.

"Find her." he barked at Nanano, "We will not stop until she is found."


End file.
